Secret Circle
by Glamorous Flossy flossy
Summary: Diana had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. The only worse thing that could happen would be if witch hunters were chasing after him. But, there wasn't any witch hunters in Cape Cod, right?


**A**dam gave Diana a quick kiss before he walked away. Adam had promised Diana that he would be safe, and would return home without a scratch on him. But, somehow, Diana had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. The only worse thing that could happen would be if witch hunters were chasing after him. But, there wasn't any witch hunters in Cape Cod, right?

Diana was brushing her long hair when her bedroom door opened. She didn't have to turn around to look to see who was standing there. "What do you want, Faye?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that no matter who is chosen leader of the Circle tonight, we'll still be best cousins, right, Diana?" Faye asked, walking up to her.

"Of course." Diana gave her a small smile.

"Good." Faye said. "Because, I think that friendship is more important than being leader, don't you?"

Diana nodded once. "Definately."

Once Faye had left, Diana rolled her eyes. She knew that Melanie, Laurel, and Adam would vote for her. And once that Diana was chosen leader of the Circle, Adam would be on his way to Cape Cod. Just thinking about Cape Cod and witch hunters, sent a chill up Diana's spine. Maybe there's something my Book Of Shadows, she thought. A protection chant or something.

Diana walked over to the window sill, and opened the book. There were post-it notes put all over differen't pages. Notes that her great-grandmother had written. Diana read quickly across the pages. So far she had found spells like: making somebody realize their wrongs, stoping an argument, getting rid of worries- Dianna stopped for a minute. She grabbed a blank post-it note that was on her desk and stuck it on that page. It would be usefull for her when Adam leaves. She made sure that she had everything she needed first. If she didn't have everything, then today she would eventually have Melanie or Laurel come shopping with her.

She gave herself a good look in the mirror. The white gown that she was wearing was quite beatiful. It makes my eyes more noticable, Diana thought. Her shoes were white and had a black bow tied in the front. Diana tightened the white wrist-band that she was wearing. Her hand went into her pocket. She took out a red glittering stone. Diana gasped. This was what Adam needed! And, before the leadership vote starts, she would give it to him before he left.

--

Diana was standing in the middle of the Circle on the side of Faye. She was waiting patiently, while the others were thinking of who to vote for. Faye was wearing a long, black dress that was cut at the thighs. She was also wearing black shoes to match. Her hair was in a bun, with black ribbon.

Diana was so nervous that the only sound she could hear were the waves. They were standing on the beach and she prayed that the sand wouldn't get into her shoes. Her thoughts were interupted when Melanie started to speak. To Diana, her voice sounded distant.

"Okay. Before we vote, would any of you like to say a few words?" Melanie asked, looking at both Diana and Faye.

Faye shook her head.

Diana took a deep breath, then walked up to Adam. Adam looked at her worriedly. She looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I have something for you," Diana reached into her pocket and pulled out the stone. "It's an, Epistide. It keeps men safe from every misfortune. It drives away locusts and mischievous birds, blighting winds and storms."

Adam put the stone in the air, under the moonlight to examine it.

Diana had taken out a white stone from her pocket. "This is an Exebonos. If you get a bruise and have this on you, you'll heal instantly."

"Diana..." Adam didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted you to be safe when you went to Cape Cod." Diana looked at the ground. "There could be witch hunters there, for all you know."

Adam put his arms around her and whispered in Diana's ear. "I promised you, I'll be safe. I'm going to keep that promise."  
"Can we just get on with this?" Faye asked, aggrivated.

Diana watched Adam put the stones in his pocket. He smiled at her. Diana gave him a weak smile back as she walked torwards the Circle. Why was she so nervous? She turned back to look at Melanie. The red checkers were for Diana, and the black checkers were for Faye.

"Laurel?" Melanie turned to look at her.

"Diana."

Malenie two red checkers aside. "I vote for Diana, too. Adam?"

"Diana," Adam answered, automatically.

Another red checker. "Deborah?"

"Faye." The biker snapped.

Melanie twitched as she put a black checker aside. "Suzan?"

Suzan rolled her eyes as if saying, you already know who I want to vote for. "Faye."

"So far, Diana has three votes and Faye has two." Melanie looked up from the checkers, to Doug. "Who do you vote for?"

"Faye, of course." Doug gave a smile to Faye, which she returned.

Diana moved her hand the back of her neck to move her hair. She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry.

"I can't vote yet, can I?"

Everybody looked at the girl sitting on the side of Melanie. Melanie shook her head. "Not until we initiate you."

"Sorry, Kori." Diana apalogized.

Kori smiled. "Its okay, I can wait. I would vote for you though, of course, Diana."

Diana was going to reply back but Chris interupted.

"I vote for- uhm... okay; Diana." He looked at Melanie.

"Chris, you feeb-" Doug began, but Melanie shut him up. "The vote is closed. Diana has five voites, while Faye has three."

Diana couldn't stop smiling.

Laurel and Melanie, went over to Diana and hugged her.

"Diana is now the new leader of the coven." Melanie looked at the Circle. "Now, let's celebrate; all of us. I can order us pizza and I can make cake."

This was the best day of Diana's life! Then, her grin faded when she looked at Adam. The two of them let the Circle walk ahead of them, so that they could be alone for a few minutes. She sighed.

"Congratulations!" Adam lifted her up and spun in a circle.

"Thank-you," Diana gave him a weak smile.

"Your not happy?" Adam asked.

Diana shook her head. "How could I be happy when my bestfriend is going to Cape Cod, where witch hunters might be?"

Adam ran his hand through her hair. "There are no witch hunters in Cape Cod, I promise you that. Besides, you gave me the stones to keep me safe. Remember?"

Diana nodded. "Maybe, I'm just overreacting."

"I'll be back before you know it." Adam gave her one last kiss before he walked away.

She stayed in the same spot and watched him walk away until she couldn't see him anymore. Diana felt a hand on her arm. She looked on the side of her and saw that Melanie was looking at her with a worried look. Did she not know that he was going to Cape Cod, at all?

"He'll be fine. Come on, we'll have a fun time tonight!" Melanie and her ran to catch up with the Circle.

Fun with Melanie was a nightmare.


End file.
